realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fundamental
Fundamental Air Tiny Elemental (Air) Earth Small Elemental (Earth) Fire Tiny Elemental (Fire) Water Tiny Elemental (Water) Hit Dice: 1d8-1 (5) 1d8+2 (8) 1d8-1 (5) 1d8-1 (5) Initiative: +4 +4 +4 +4 Speed: fly 40 ft. (Average) fly 40 ft. (Average) fly 40 ft. (Average) fly 40 ft. (Average) AC: 20 (+4 Natural, +2 size, +4 Dexterity) 22 (+7 Natural, +1 size, +4 Dexterity) 21 (+5 Natural, +2 size, +4 Dexterity) 22 (+6 Natural, +2 size, +4 Dexterity) Attack: Slam +1 melee Slam melee Slam +1 melee Slam +1 melee Damage: Slam 1d6-1 Slam 1d6-1 Slam 1d6-1 Slam 1d6-1 Face/Reach: 5 ft. by 5 ft./5 ft. 5 ft. by 5 ft./5 ft. 5 ft. by 5 ft./5 ft. 5 ft. by 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Air mastery Earth mastery, knockdown Water mastery Special Qualities: Elemental, damage reduction 5/+1, spell vulnerability Elemental, damage reduction 5/+1, spell vulnerability Elemental, damage reduction 5/+1, fire subtype, spell vulnerability Elemental, damage reduction 5/+1, spell vulnerability Saves: Fort - 1, Ref + 5, Will - 4 Fort + 0, Ref + 4, Will - 4 Fort - 1, Ref + 5, Will - 4 Fort + 0, Ref + 4, Will - 4 Abilities: Str 8, Dex 19, Con 9, Int 3, Wis 3, Cha 4 Str 8, Dex 19, Con 9, Int 3, Wis 3, Cha 4 Str 8, Dex 19, Con 9, Int 3, Wis 3, Cha 4 Str 8, Dex 19, Con 9, Int 3, Wis 3, Cha 4 Skills: Hide +7, Listen +4, Spot +4 Listen +2, Spot +2 Listen +4, Spot +4 Hide +7, Listen +4, Spot +4 Feats: Alertness Toughness Alertness Alertness Climate/Terrain: Any land or underground Organization: Flock (2-20) Challenge Rating: ½ Alignment: Always Neutral Advancement: 2-4 HD (Small) Fundamentals are the least powerful of creatures that inhabit the elemental planes. They seem to act as servitors or followers of the more powerful elemental beings. Combat Fundamentals all make use of the same tactics in combat - flying directly into foes in order to harm them by the slamming attack. The individual powers of fundamentals vary slightly, but they all have the same elemental qualities. Elemental: Immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning. Not subject to critical hits. Air Fundamental Air fundamentals appear as thin, almost transparent batlike wings constructed of pure air. The only sound they make is a whispery hum from the vibration of their wings. Air fundamentals understand Auran, though they are unable to speak it. Combat Air Mastery (Ex): Airborne creatures suffer a -1 penalty to attack and damage rolls against an air fundamental. Spell Vulnerability: Air fundamentals are blocked by protection from evil spells. Earth Fundamental Earth fundamentals are the largest and most solid of the fundamentals, manifesting as small brownish bat wings made of stone. Earth fundamentals understand Terran, though they are unable to speak it. Combat Earth Mastery (Ex): An earth fundamental gains a +1 attack and damage bonus if both it and it's foe touch the ground. If an opponent is airborne or waterborne, the fundamental suffers a -4 penalty to attack and damage (These modifiers are not included in the statistics block). Knockdown (Ex): Non-flying creatures struck by an earth fundamental must make a Reflex save (DC 10+Slam damage) or be knocked prone. Spell Vulnerability: Earth fundamentals are blocked by protection from evil spells. Fire Fundamental Fire fundamentals appear as deep blue bat wings surrounded by soft flicking yellow flames. These flames sometimes are prone to catching nearby flammible objects on fire. Fire fundamentals understand Ignan, though they are unable to speak it. Combat Fire Subtype (Ex): Fire immunity, double damage from cold except on a successful save. Spell Vulnerability: Fire fundamentals are blocked by protection from evil spells. Water Fundamental Water fundamentals manifest as tiny bat wings made of water, from which tiny droplets are constantly spraying off. In daylight a water fundamental appears to be formed from beautiful rainbows. Water fundamentals understand Aquan, though they are unable to speak it. Combat Water Mastery (Ex): A water fundamental gains a +1 attack and damage bonus if both it and its opponent touch water. If the opponent or fundamental is landbound, the fundamental suffers a -4 penalty to attack and damage (These modifiers are not included in the statistics block). Spell Vulnerability: Air fundamentals are blocked by protection from evil spells. Category:Elemental creatures